Random Nothing
by Kitty14
Summary: ^_^ yeah......its just Random Stuph


I do not own Shadow the hedghog or the Gundam Wing Boys  
  
RANDOM NOTHING!  
  
Kitty: .....Hello, welcome to...::ish interuped::  
  
Shadow: THE SHADOW SHOW....the show all about killing Sonic...  
  
Kitty: ....No...Shadow...Just No....  
  
Sonic: ...Im Gay....*bursts into flames*  
  
Shadow: YAY!...I don't know where i came from...I was just here....  
  
Kitty: ...Well.. Hello, and welcome to my talk about random stuph with random ppl...things...and or creatures...o.O;  
  
*Brid flys by*  
  
Kitty: um ok....And this here with me is Shadow from SA2...Kool huh?..no..not really...  
  
*Bird flys by again*  
  
*Kitty and Shadow watch the bird with puzzled looks...*  
  
Shadow: Where did the bird come from?  
  
Kitty: ...HELL....I mean....an egg?  
  
Shadow: Uh huh...time to start our talk....  
  
Kitty: To day we have around 14 guest...Shadow bring out our first 2 guest...  
  
Shadow Ok...*gose in to the bak and comes out again with 2 things....*  
  
Kitty: *looks at the things* Are those....  
  
Shadow: Yup a Jar of pickles and a toaster! ^_________^  
  
Kitty: Are those 2 of our guest? o.O; @the jar and toaster  
  
Shadow: Looks that way huh? ^_^  
  
Kitty: ...::2 the jar of pickles:: Can i have a pickle?  
  
Jar of pickles: *says nothing*  
  
Kitty: *grabs the jar and trys to open it...having trouble opening the jar* ....DAMNED THING...I DAMN YOU AND I DAMN YOU GOOD!  
  
Jar of pickles: *says and dose nothing*  
  
Shadow: *leans agaisnt the wall sleeping* -_- zzzzZZZZzzzzZZZZ  
  
Kitty: ARGHAAAA.....*throws the jar at the wall Shadow is sleeping on and it nearly hits hims*  
  
Shadow: GAH!? WHAT THE? *sees the enraged kitty* WHAT DID U DO TO OUR GUEST?  
  
Kitty: *Halo and innocent smile appear* nothing....n_n;;;  
  
Shadow: LIAR!!!!!!!  
  
Kitty: I DONT HAVE TIME TO MESS WITH THE LIKES OF YOU *glare*  
  
Shadow: OKAY ALREADY GEEZ.... *cough PMS cough*  
  
Kitty: *ignores what I just heard* Ok Toaster, Whats up?  
  
Toaster: ~DING~ *toast pops out off the toaster*  
  
Kitty: THATS NIIIIIIIIIICE!!!!!  
  
*The toast explodes*  
  
Kitty: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA THE POWER *evil cackle*  
  
Shadow: ....Your....Crazy.....  
  
Kitty: I Know! ^_________^  
  
*Bird flys by again*  
  
Kitty: Whos next?  
  
*Shadow comes out with a muffin with legs arms eyes and yes...even hair.... -_-;;*  
  
Kitty: *eyes grow big* YUMMMMMM! and who are you again?  
  
Giant Muffin: I am the Muffin Man  
  
Kitty: I see that!  
  
*Shadow takes a bite of the muffin man*  
  
Muffin Man: OUCH! STOP EATTING ME!?  
  
*Muffin Man explodes*  
  
Shadow: Why did you do that?  
  
Kitty: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA....CAUSE I CAN...*evil cackle*  
  
Shadow: Um Ok  
  
Kitty: Don't we have SailorMoon and the 5 Gundam Pilots here?  
  
Shadow: Yesh...  
  
Kitty: What are they doing?  
  
Shadow: Well SailorMoon only knows where 4 of the pilots are and Heero is hiding in that conveniently placed closet next to you. SailorMoon is making the other pilots wear a Sailor outfit.....I havent yet seen them tho...  
  
Kitty: Then how do you know about all that?  
  
Shadow: A gut feeling?  
  
Kitty: GO SEE THEN!  
  
::Ten mins later::  
  
*Shadow comes bak looking like he's about to faint*  
  
Kitty: What? What happend?  
  
Shadow: Well 3 of the pilots are bak there...Quatre R. Winner is walking around as Sailor Mini Moon you know the one with all the pink...  
  
Kitty: ....*no comment*um ok then....*opens the conveniently placed closet next to me and we find Trowa Barton and Heero Yuy...*  
  
Trowa/Heero:...eep! *hugging each other while teeth chatering and shaking and looking a bit pale*  
  
K and S: ....*stare*  
  
*SailorMoon walks in looking a bit agitated with SailorMiniMoonQuatre, Wufei, and Duo*  
  
K and S: ....*sit bak down*  
  
Quatre: *sits next to Kitty* Hello...  
  
Kitty: Is it Halloween?  
  
Quatre: Nope, do you like it *yells* IM SAILOR MINI MOON!  
  
Every one but "Sailor Mini Moon" aka Quatre: ....o.O;; *no comment*  
  
Kitty: No Quatre...just...no...plz go change.....  
  
Quatre: *sighs* ooookay!  
  
*5 mins later Quatre looks normal*  
  
*every one sits down *  
  
SailorMoon:....*blows up*  
  
Every one: YAY!  
  
Shadow: N E WAY!  
  
Kitty and Quatre: *stare and drool over Trowa*  
  
Trowa: *sees this and trys not to notice*  
  
Heero Wufei Duo and Shadow: *laughs @ Trowas misfortune*  
  
Quatre: ...So Trowa its been a while...*flirts with Trowa*  
  
Trowa: ...o.O;;;;;....um ok  
  
Kitty: *sees Quatre flirting with Trowa*  
  
Quatre: *flirts with Trowa some more* can i call you....::interupted::  
  
Kitty: *enraged and tackles Quatre* LEAVE MY TROWA-KUN ALONE!!!! DIEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Trowa: ....*blush*  
  
*Everyone but Kitty and Quatre laugh @ Quatres misfortune*  
  
Wufei: Can you stop now and get this over with you crazy onna!  
  
*Everyone: .... @ Wufei...*  
  
Wufei: what? WHAT? *explodes*  
  
Shadow: KITTY STOP!? we need to start our questions now!  
  
Kitty: FINE!?  
  
Quatre: X_X  
  
Kitty: *jumps into Trowas lap and huggles him* HELLLLLLLLLLLLOOOOOOOO!!!!!!  
  
Trowa: Um.....Hi? *struggles to get Kitty off of him*  
  
Kitty: Dose you hair have a bone or do you use glue hairspray gel or all three or just glue or just hairspary or what?  
  
*Everyone but Kitty face fault*  
  
Trowa: You, are a very curious man!  
  
Kitty: *cries* Im not a man!  
  
Trowa: ^_^;; im sorry *comforts*  
  
Heero: huh? *confused*  
  
Quatre: -_-;; *ish a bloody pulp*  
  
Duo: ^______________________________________^  
  
Kitty: ^_________________________________________^ @ Trowa  
  
Trowa: ...*hides behind Heero*  
  
Kitty: Trowa....  
  
Trowa: Yes?  
  
Kitty: I Love you....  
  
Trowa: ....  
  
Kitty: ....I love you GOOD!  
  
Heero: ...What the?....*still confused*  
  
Trowa: Kitty?  
  
Kitty: Yes?  
  
Trowa: i love you too...  
  
Kitty: YAY! *glomps Trowa*  
  
Trowa: AHHH *ish glomped*  
  
*Bird flys by*  
  
Everyone: *stares*  
  
Kitty: *grabs the bird and shoves it into the toaster*  
  
Everyone: YAY!  
  
Toaster: DING!  
  
Bird: X_X  
  
Kitty: LETS MAKE HOTDOGS TOGETHER!?  
  
Duo: mooshie!  
  
Kitty/Duo: I like MEAT!  
  
Kitty: ...*disappears*  
  
Some One In The Shadows: *Throws the hot toaster at shadows face and it hits him* MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA *evil cackle*  
  
Kitty: *reapears* Im Bak!  
  
Shadow: *crys* X_X  
  
EveryOne but Kitty: WHY DID YOU DO THAT?  
  
Kitty: Huh? Do what?  
  
Someone in the Shadows: MWAHAHAHAHA YOU FOOLS! R/R plz to find out who the freakin person in the gay shadows is ok ^.~ Peace 


End file.
